


New year for 2019 to 2020

by CheshWondaland



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Dead people talking, F/M, Lilith died, Roland died, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshWondaland/pseuds/CheshWondaland
Summary: Lilith and Roland talk some and I forced this out so it’s frickin terrible. Have fun.
Relationships: Lilith/Roland (Borderlands)
Kudos: 2





	New year for 2019 to 2020

Lilith looked on through the foggy veil that separated her from her friends. Well, all the friends that are alive and free. It was funny that she watched out for them when they had always watched out for her. They always had. She was happy to see everyone moving on in life especially Ava because, damn could that girl hold a grudge. 

A voice broke her out of her ‘people watching’. “You know that isn’t healthy, right?” She laughed. “There’s no such thing as health when you’re dead. In fact even when you’re alive there is no health.” Roland came to stand in front of her, his face still set in all harsh lines. “The world can be fucked up, I know, but this? This, isn’t good for up here.” He tapped on Lilith’s forehead.

She sighed. “I know, it’s just that I miss everyone and they’ve come so far. I just want to see things pan out for them. Is that so wrong?” Roland’s features softened and he shook his head. “No.” He turned to observe Tina who was strapping a bunny bomb to a bandit chief’s back in record time whilst being shot at by an array of Vladof and Maliwan guns. She jumped off, performed a flip in the air, and stuck the landing. Upon closer inspection as she had landed she’d also detonated all her bombs. ALL of them. It was a festival of explosions that might as well have been made of buttstallion’s poo glitter with how much morbidly stained confetti shot out. 

“I guess that’s a way to celebrate a new year.” Roland raised an eyebrow. “It’s New Year’s? Damn, it’s really been that long now hasn’t it.” Lilith glanced at his solemn expression. “Don’t be sad, our friends haven’t joined us and that’s a good thing.” He smirked at her. “I know. I just miss the New Year parties. We used to get so drunk.” Lilith giggled. “Remember when Salvador used to drink us under the table? Or, when Krieg gave us eyeball garlands? That shit was hilarious.” They both had a good laugh. Then they stared at one another with so many words on their tongues. But words are hard to say when there’s so many so they settled on one phrase that was sincere on both ends. “Happy New Year.”


End file.
